


Brown's Gay Crisis

by abricotiers



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, im yelling this is a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abricotiers/pseuds/abricotiers
Summary: Maya insists everyone has to go on a road trip together, Yukino drives, Brown wants to go home, and Yuka makes a bet.





	

There was nowhere Brown wanted to be less than crammed in the back of Yukino’s van with more people than he really wanted to think about. Someone was yelling, Brown was squished between Ayase and Naoya, and Eriko’s whale noise cd was playing really, really loud over the radio (all thanks to Yukino making good on a threat she’d made about a few certain someones complaining about the music choice).  
  
Of course, it wasn’t just the chaos of the van that made Brown want to jump out of the van into moving traffic. No, at least half of it was because shortly before the trip Yukino had called him on the phone, and he’d known he was in deep shit. At first he hoped she was just calling to talk about the road trip that Maya had convinced everyone absolutely needed to happen, but life could never be that easy for Hidehiko Uesugi. No, Yukino had been calling about a certain “intervention”, which Brown could only hope she hadn’t brought up to anyone else. She also said something about Ayase and a bet, which he wasn’t sure if it was linked to that “intervention” or not.  
  
By the looks Ayase kept giving him, she knew about the “intervention” and the bet was something that probably wouldn’t work out in Hidehiko’s favour. On the other hand, he had no idea if Naoya knew anything about either of those things, although it didn’t seem likely. He was pretty oblivious to those kinds of things, as always, too busy fidgeting and spacing out as per usual to notice the looks Yuka was giving Brown.  
  
Amidst the chaos, Yuka dialled someone on her phone and she smirked at Brown. He sighed and turned to Naoya, who was now tapping out a rhythm on the back of the seat in front of him. Ayase chattered away on the phone, and somewhere in front of them Lisa and Eikichi’s bickering started up again.  
  
“Hey, Naoya, what do you think of this trip?”  
  
Naoya shrugged. “It’s nice to see everyone again, and that last gas station had great mac n cheese,”  
  
“Good thing you’re sitting next to me and not those arguing idiots, that’d ruin my trip,”  
  
Nearly an hour later Ayase was after hanging up her phone and kept shooting smug looks at Brown, who was absolutely terrified of whatever huge amount of bullshit was about to go down. They stopped at yet another gas station (this one was a 7-11), and Yuka cheerfully hopped out of the van and went to talk to Yukino, which only made Brown even more nervous.  
  
While mostly everyone was out of the van Hidehiko stayed inside, watching in mild terror as Yukino and Yuka shook hands in the parking lot. Eikichi was desperately trying to sneak a guitar out of the back, which would never work with Lisa still within a ten foot radius. Up in the front, Maya was after dozing off wrapped up in a quilt. In the back, Tatsuya was asleep and Jun was outside, looking disgruntled for some reason or another.  
  
Hidehiko jumped as Naoya very loudly jumped back into the van with a family size bag of chips, a box of juice boxes, and some unexplained hotdog buns and cans of spaghetti-os. He didn’t bother questioning it, Naoya was…well he was Naoya, there was no use really.  
  
He seemed to have burnt off of a little energy running around in a gas station convenience store, but he was still exuberant as ever. He looked at Brown and tugged on his earring. He didn’t say anything, instead opting to open the bag of chips and motioned them towards Brown.  
  
“Thanks dude,”  
  
A few minutes later they were back on the road, Ayase and Brown both hiding smiles behind their hands as for some reason or another Jun had been glaring at Naoya since he’d gotten back in the van. Eriko’s whale noises cd had finally stopped, only to quickly be replaced by another one, and Brown figured Yukino’s little “intervention” wouldn’t be happening until they stopped driving for the day, or hopefully not at all. He hoped for not at all.  
  
Moments later Ayase’s phone rang, and after a very short conversation she hung up. She turned to look Brown straight in the eye, and grabbed his arm with both hands so as to ensure he really didn’t have any escape. As per usual, Naoya didn’t notice a thing. He was too busy chugging juice packs.  
  
“Brown, I’m going to be straight with you here, I made a bet with Nanjo for a hundred thousand dollars and he doesn’t think I’ll win, but I’m going to,”  
  
Brown felt an unspeakable amount of dread, and extreme joy at the idea of Nanjo being conned out of that much money, although the circumstances for it weren’t looking too good for him. The chatter around them seemed to quiet down a bit, even Tatsuya stirring from his nap. Things weren’t looking very good for Brown, not very good at all.  
  
“Why are you telling me?”  
  
“Because to win I need you to do something, something Nanjo thinks you’d never do, but you’re going to,”  
  
“Does that mean I’m getting half the money?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“All of it?”  
  
“You’re not getting any,” Ayase leaned around Brown to look at Naoya and grinned. “I’m giving Naoya half,”  
  
Naoya looked up from opening up another juice box, looking vaguely confused.  
  
“Why the hell does h-“  
  
“Because my bet was that you wouldn’t ever kiss Naoya and I feel like he deserves the money for having to kiss you,”  
  
“What in the fuck? I’m not kissing Naoya! Hell no!” Brown screeched, causing everyone else to turn to look at him.  
  
From up in the front, Yukino winked. Hidehiko considered pushing past Naoya and throwing himself out of the van, but Ayase still had a death grip on his arm.  
  
“Hidehiko Uesugi you’re going to kiss Naoya right on the lips and I’m going to get it on video so I can send it to Nanjo and win a hell of a lot of money for this,”  
  
Brown turned away from Yuka, hoping for Naoya to back him up, but Naoya just blankly stared back. After a few hilariously awkward, silent moments Naoya simply said, “I’m on board,”  
  
Brown turned back to Yuka, who was smiling bigger than he’d ever seen her before. It was a little frightening.  
  
“Sweet, fifty is yours!” she reached over to enthusiastically shake his hand.  
  
“Wait, I’m getting paid? Fifty bucks?” Naoya looked quite bamboozled.  
  
“No, fifty thousand,”  
  
“Fifty thousand? I’m getting paid to kiss a boy? Fifty thousand dollars? This is like, my dream job,”  
  
“Hey, Yukino, if I couldn’t play Wonderwall why do they get to do this shit?” Eikichi yelled from the row ahead.  
  
“Yeah normally I’d stop this tomfoolery,” she paused. Hidehiko desperately wanted to launch himself into the sun. “I’m only letting this shit fly because Brown needs an intervention,”  
  
Eriko audibly gasped, someone turned down the whale noises. “An intervention?”  
  
“Yeah, Brown needs an intervention over something he’s complained to me about, and a certain list that, well. Brown, I’m telling you right now, once you have more than ten people on that list and one of them is one of your close friends you cannot b-“  
  
Hidehiko screamed into his hands. Eriko looked confused for a second before softly going “Ohhhh,” and Ayase snickered. Eikichi didn’t seem to give a singular fuck, Maya was still soundly asleep, Lisa was looking at Elly hoping for some kind of explanation, Jun grinned, and Tatsuya looked over at Jun looking more disoriented than confused. Yukino laughed quietly and kept on driving.  
  
“Anyways Brown shut up and kiss him, just lemme get my camera ready first,” Ayase huffed. She dug around her purse for her camera, while Hidehiko turned to the other side to see Naoya putting on a new layer of lip gloss.  
  
He turned back to Yuka to see her already holding up her camera. “Well, you ready to go?”  
  
Naoya quickly put away his lip gloss and gave a thumbs up.  
  
“Y’know Ayase I should be getting all the money from this, you’re making me kiss a guy!”  
  
Ayase gave him a thumbs down.  
  
Hidehiko nervously turned to Naoya, who was still smiling.  
  
“C’mon! Do it!”  
  
Brown turned about as red as a tomato. Both Brown and Naoya very quickly leaned in for a hilariously quick kiss. Yuka groaned and put down her camera.  
  
“Guys! Nanjo’s not gonna believe that for a second, and neither is Mark! Put some emotion into it!” Yuka said.  
  
“Wait, Mark?” Elly asked, leaning over to look back.  
  
“Yeah I made a bet with him too, he only bet me twenty though, I think he knows I only wanted to bet what I could win,”  
  
Meanwhile Brown was still blankly staring at Naoya with only the very complex thought process of Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Naoya was tugging on his earring again and grinning like an idiot.  
  
Ayase poked Hidehiko in the shoulder. “C’mon Brown, kiss him again and put some emotion into it!”  
  
Ayase put up her camera again, and before Hidehiko had a clue what was happening Naoya was after hauling him over and they were kissing and dear jesus Brown knew he was getting caught on video blushing a lot worse than he should’ve.  
  
Amidst all the general confusion, the one thing Brown didn’t want to admit to himself, or anyone else for that matter, was that kissing Naoya was nicer than he thought.  
  
After a few moments they were somehow no longer kissing, Hidehiko’s head was spinning, and Yuka gave the both of them a thumbs up. “Good job boys! They’ll believe that one, I think. Fifty thousand for Naoya, and fifty thousand and twenty for me!”  
  
Hidehiko fell back into his seat, Ayase quietly smiled and played back the footage, and Naoya was bouncing his leg. Brown put his face in his hands and started to scream. All three of them seemed to be in their own little world outside of everyone else in the van; outside of Lisa and Eikichi’s bickering, Elly’s whale noise cd, Tatsuya and Jun’s quiet chatter, Maya’s snoring, and Yukino’s very focused driving.  
  
Not long after Yukino stopped at another gas station to buy a box of twinkies for Eriko, who had never eaten a twinkie in her life, and poor Hidehiko stumbled out of the van and sat down on the pavement. Naoya also got out and sat down next to him.  
  
“Naoya,”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“Naoya what if I’m not straight,”  
  
Naoya simply gave him a thumbs up. Yukino, who was inconveniently less than five feet away also gave him a thumbs up. It seemed Eikichi had finally gotten that guitar out of the back because someone in the van had started playing wonderwall at a terribly loud volume.  
  
For definitely not the first and absolutely not the last time on this trip, Brown just wanted to go _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> u have no idea how long ive had this file on my laptop it was so crappy and i attempted to fix it and here we are


End file.
